


Foils

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fencing, Found Family, Friendship, Two Champions enjoying their downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring doesn't always have to involve Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foils

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly attended a fencing class years ago, and it occurred to me that the possibility existed for Steven and Wallace to both be swordsmen. Drake, given his pirate theme, might also have that skill.

“En Garde!”

As Drake’s voice sounded in the hall, two figures clad in white with mesh visors checked their stance, their foils held ready. 

“Ready?” Drake asked. As the two figures nodded, Drake took a breath and then called, “Allez!”

There was a flurry of movement, so fast that it almost seemed to blur into white shapes with occasional metallic shimmers. The taller of the pair maintained an offensive, forcing the opponent into defending. 

After a couple minutes, a buzzer sounded. The taller fencer had finally made it past his opponent’s defenses, making contact with the lamé jacket. 

“Touché,” a muffled voice spoke from the mesh visor of the shorter person.

“Halt!” Drake called. Both fencers relaxed their posture and returned to their designated lines, which had been marked out on the floor. 

“En Garde!” 

As the command came, the pair resumed their stances. After they nodded to signal their readiness, Drake’s voice sounded:

“Allez!”

This time, the shorter of the pair assumed the offensive. Rather than attacking directly – beating down the opponent – the shorter fencer opted to make a stamping noise upon advancing, an action that the taller fencer responded to by threatening with a point-in-line, extending a sword arm as if to indicate that any attack made would not have right of way, and that it would be the opponent’s fault if someone got hurt.

The shorter of the two made a sharp strike to the taller fencer’s blade, forcing it aside. The taller attempted to circle around the opponent’s foil, an action that earned another strike to taller fencer’s blade. 

The shorter fencer shifted, seeming to try a different attack. The taller proceeded to parry – and then the buzzer sounded, indicating that the shorter fencer had made contact with the lamé jacket.

“Touché,” the taller of the two said, nodding.

“Halt!” Drake called. As the pair relaxed their posture, he added, “and time be up. Shake hands.”

The two fencers removed their mesh helmets. Steven smiled up at his opponent, Wallace, as he tucked his mask under his left arm, swapping his foil to his left hand, and offering his right in handshake. 

“Well fought,” Wallace commented, taking the handshake. 

“You too,” Steven nodded. 

The two had long practiced together after finding out that the other had learned to fence. Wallace had been taught by Juan, while Steven had learned from a fencing club he had been a member of in his youth. As it turned out, Drake had some familiarity with sword arts as well, and frequently refereed when he wasn’t participating. 

As much as Pokemon battling, fencing could be just as revealing of a person’s nature. Some fencers preferred to misdirect their opponents. Others preferred to tire out their opponent instead. Yet others made use of height advantages – although it was said that those of smaller stature could easily find a bout working to their advantage. It made for a refreshing alternative when nobody felt that their Pokemon were up to the task of competing. 

A small crowd of other trainers were gathered up near Drake. Glacia smiled, her crocheting in hand. Sidney looked impressed, grinning to Wallace and Steven as they approached. Phoebe waved cheerfully. 

“Is fencing gonna become the next big thing at the league, you think?” Sidney asked. “Swords and Pokemon…”

Phoebe grinned. “Don’t you know, Sidney dear? Kalos has a species of ghost-type Pokemon that _are_ swords.”

Steven chuckled. “I’m not sure I see Pokemon battles with those types resembling fencing, though.”

Phoebe just looked up at him, suddenly all seriousness. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Steven, dear,” she intoned, sounding more like a fortune teller than an elite Pokemon trainer, “than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Touché, madame,” Wallace said, bowing. 

“Madamoiselle, s’il vous plait,” Phoebe corrected him, giggling as she curtseyed. 

“Ah, yes. Forgive me. How could I have forgotten?” Wallace replied, a smirk crossing his face. 

“How did we do?” Steven asked Drake, turning his attention to the scorecard on the clipboard the older man was holding.

“You may have won the last bout,” Drake said, consulting his sheet, “but Wallace there still came out on top.”

Steven nodded. Wallace had always been the better swordsman of the two – which Steven chalked up to Juan’s tutoring. 

“That were some good fighting, though,” Drake added thoughtfully. “Wouldn't want ter cross neither a' yous.”

Steven smiled. “I don’t think you need to have any worries there, Drake,” he said warmly. 

So, then, continuing to practice would be a necessity, Steven mused. Wallace and Drake were tough opponents, and he had yet to best either of them in the sword arts. 

With that thought still in mind, Steven excused himself to go change out of the white outfit and armour.


End file.
